Anniversary
by wwe4everever
Summary: John has been acting weird and Randy doesn't know why but when he does find out he's there to help John through it. Matthew's spirit makes an appearance.


Randy has been worried about his husband John. For the past two weeks John has been distant from him and he doesn't know why. Tonight Randy was going to talk to him about it so instead of going to sleep like he usually does he waited up for John.

Almost ten that night John walked into his house. He saw Randy on the couch and he walked over to him. "Why are you still up?"

Randy looked up at him. "Waiting for you."

John sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"What's going on with you John? You've been distant from me for a few days now and I'm worried about you." Randy said.

John smiled "Randy I'm fine."

Randy stood up. "Come on John who do you think you're talking too. I know when you're lying to me and I know when you're keeping things from me."

John stood up. "I'm not hiding anything from you Randy."

Randy sighed "John I just want to help you and I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."

John looked away from Randy. "I said I'm fine Randy and I'm a grown man I don't need you to take care of me like I'm a child."

"I'm not treating you like a child John I'm treating you like my husband." Randy walked up to John. "You've been talking to me less, coming home late and you're keeping something from me." He looked down. "Are you thinking about sleeping around again?"

John groans "God Randy I'm not thinking about cheating on you and I can't believe that you would think I did."

"How could I not?" Randy yelled "You won't talk to me. You don't even touch me."

John sighs "I'm not doing anything Randy I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then talk to me just like I talk to you when something's bothering me." Randy said.

John looked down "Just drop it."

Randy stepped away from John. "Fine" He leaves.

John walks over to the fridge and gets two beers out and goes back to the couch. He sits down and turns on the TV. He ends up sleeping on the couch.

Then next morning was Saturday.

John woke up with a pain in his head. He sat up and groaned. Looking around the house it was silent. "Randy?" He yelled out but there was no answer. He got up and walked into the bedroom but didn't see Randy anywhere. "Randy?" He grabbed the phone and called him. Randy didn't answer him so he hung it up and grabbed his car keys and left.

Randy came back to the house, with a handful of groceries. He sat them on the table and looked around. "John are you here?" He searched the house then walked back outside. "I don't think he's here so you guys can come on in."

John's family came into the house.

Randy was putting up the groceries when John's father walked over to him. "So how have you been?"

Randy shrugged "For the past few weeks John has been distant from me and I don't know why."

John sir started to help him. "Well this is maybe a hard time for him."

Randy stopped and sighed "Matthew."

John sir then stopped and looked at Randy. "What?"

"Today is January 12 the same day that Matthew died a while back." Randy sat back. "God I should have known. How can I forget I mean I'm suppose to...No wonder he won't talk to me?"

John sir sighed "Go find him we'll be here when you get back."

Randy nodded and ran off. When he got in his car he called John who didn't answer. Driving around the neighborhood he couldn't find John anywhere then it hit him.

John laid against his brother's tombstone. Tracing his fingers alone the words with his finger as tears fell from his eyes. He missed his brother more than anything and he just wished that he would come back. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

John opened his eyes and saw his husband but didn't say anything.

Randy sighed "It's freezing out here." John shrugged and Randy walked over to him and held out his jacket. "Here put this on."

John put on the jacket and stared up at Randy. "I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk to you."

Randy sat down next to John. "I sorry that you had to go through the past few weeks all alone. Why didn't you tell me?"

John smiled "Randy I'm a grown man sitting at his brother's grave crying like a baby." He sniffled.

Randy reached over and took his hand. "There is nothing wrong with that. How many times have I cried and how many times have you been there for me. I just want the change to be there for you but I can't if you won't talk to me."

John nodded "I thought you think that I was a-"

Randy reached over and pulled John's face to his. "Crying doesn't make you any less of a man in my eyes. You're still the strong sexy smart funny guy I fell in live with and that's not going to change." He wiped away a tear that fell from John's eye. "No matter how much you cry."

John let out a light cry. "I really miss him Randy."

Randy pulled John to him. "I know you do and I'm here for you no matter what."

John buried his face between Randy's neck and shoulder and cried his eyes out. Randy was right. He never left John's side. Not walking to the car, he even held his hand the whole drive home.

When they pulled up into the driveway John saw all the cars in the driveway. "Why are all these cars out here?"

Randy smiled "Your family wanted to do something special for Matthew so were having a little anniversary."

John looked over at Randy and smiled. "Everyone's there?"

Randy nodded "Everyone." He got out the car and waited for John.

Together they walked into their house where as soon as they entered John was flooded with emotion. Right in front of him was a big picture of his brother and his father and brothers standing behind it. John smiled and walked over to them. He hugged his brothers then his father who also had tears in his eyes.

They spent hours celebrating the life of one beloved Matthew Cena.

Later that night, when everyone was gone.

John and Randy lay in bed in each other's arms. John was running his fingers through his husband's hair and staring off into space before finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning John woke up to a noise in the living room. He got up careful not to wake up Randy and crept into the kitchen. What he saw took his breath away and he stood there starting at the man standing in front of him. Matthew stood there with a smile on his face. "Matt? Is that you?"

Matthew smiled "Who else would it be little brother." Matthew walked over to John and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not crazy."

John scoffed "I'm seeing my dead brother so I think I'm pretty crazy."

Matthew chuckled "I miss you to John."

John just nodded. "Yeah."

"But you don't have to worry about anything because I'm never going to leave you." Matthew placed a hand on his brother's heart. "I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me." He walked closer and hugged John. "I love you Johnny."

John was beyond scared that his very dead brother was touching him but he didn't care. He just hugged his brother back. "I love you too Matty."

Matthew pulled back with a smile. "I have to go but I promise that I won't be far away."

John nodded and watched as his brother slowly disappeared in thin air. "Bye."

"Who are you talking to?" Randy asked.

John turned to see Randy and smiled. "Nobody, come on we have nothing to do today so let's go back to bed." He placed his arm around Randy's waist and pulled him close and they walked back to the bedroom where they fell into another blissful slumber.

A/N READ AND REVIEW


End file.
